


So Many Men, So Little Harry

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-23
Updated: 2004-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge #14 for the Beloved Enemies FQF: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Remus Lupin all try and win Harry over. Does Harry pick just one or more of his suitors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Many Men, So Little Harry

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I had planned. I had it all plotted out. Ten drabbles of 100 words each. In particular order. Alas, the boys would not cooperate. Instead it's seven 100 word bits and three 250 word bits. Dernit. And it's not as Harry/Lucius as it ought to be. Again, not what I had planned. But it's what happened.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely Laura McEwan for beta and handholding services, and Linda3m for the title.

Truth be told, the Wizarding World took Harry Potter's coming out fairly well. Many young (and not-so-young) witches cried and bemoaned the news emblazoned on the front page of the Daily Prophet. The interview with the professional Quidditch player (please don't call him The Boy Who Did Whatever) was his first since becoming the starting Seeker for Puddlemere United.

There were segments of society that took the news quite well, were indeed *tickled* that Harry was gay. Certain individuals took note, three men from Harry's childhood in particular. Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Lucius Malfoy would each make a call.

 

~~~

 

Lucius Malfoy had played his cards right during the War, finding the Light and switching sides with impeccable timing. He lost his wife in the deal, but as that was more an arrangement than a relationship, Lucius hadn't been particularly broken-hearted. After all, he still had his son to keep him company. Eventually, Draco spurned his father's affections and found a lover not quite so closely related.

Growing weary of his dalliances with Knockturn Alley rentboys, Lucius desired a satisfying relationship with an appropriate partner. While Harry Potter wasn't precisely an *ideal* candidate, Lucius thought he wouldn't be completely inappropriate.

 

~~~

 

The end of the War, and the sweeping changes it brought, allowed Remus Lupin to return to a teaching position at Hogwarts. The near-complete changeover in faculty was disconcerting at first, but he fell back into the routine easily. For the most part, everything was as it should have been. Well, almost.

He wasn't sure what to make of his relationship with Severus Snape. It was just something that happened now and then. But Remus wanted more. He wanted someone to cherish who would cherish him in return. After reading Harry's interview, he thought Harry might just be the one.

 

~~~

 

Severus Snape wasn't sure which surprised him more - his remaining at Hogwarts after the victory over Voldemort, or his on-again, off-again affair with Remus Lupin. He supposed the former was due more to habit than anything else. And the latter... He didn't want to think about that. But when he did, he chalked it up to proximity and boredom.

The Prophet's headline about Harry had snagged Severus' attention. The interview showed him a more substantial person than expected. The pictures clinched his interest. No longer a shadow of James, Harry was his own man. And an intriguing one at that.

 

~~~

 

If Harry had believed that his interview would help to stem the tide of unwanted, and unsuitable, suitors, he was soon disabused of that notion. He had managed to make matters worse. Yes, there were fewer women after him now, but the ones who remained were sure that *they* (or their daughter/granddaughter/cousin/friend) was the one who would help him to realize that he was just *confused* about the gay "thing".

Harry broke down and hired a personal assistant, someone to handle the correspondence and floo calls. He acquired a muggle Daytimer and kept a schedule and cellphone.

 

~~~

 

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry said as he perused his social calendar.

His assistant arched an eyebrow. "I talked to each of them. They're all quite sincere in their interest."

Harry continued to stare at the names. "They're all old enough to be my father!"

"Think of them as 'experienced'. They ought to know what they're doing."

Harry grinned. "There is that." He ran his fingers through his messy hair. "But *Snape*?"

"I will admit to a modicum of surprise there." A pause. "Well, with all of them, really."

"Ought to make for an interesting week."

"No doubt."

 

~~~

 

The evening was awkward from the start, almost tense. Severus reached his tolerance of stilted conversation halfway through the main course.

"If you didn't want to be here, Potter, why did you agree to this... this... evening out?"

"You could use my given name, you know." Harry said petulantly. "And why are you putting this all on me? You're the one who called me. Why?"

"Because I read that interview. I thought perhaps you had grown up into a rather interesting man. I see now I was mistaken. I suppose they must have mislabeled the 'fiction' section." Severus stood up suddenly and threw his napkin down on the table. "Now, why are *you* here?"

Harry stood as well and stepped towards Severus. "I'm here because I was told you 'showed a sincere interest'. I thought it might be nice to have you treat me as a person rather than an inconvenience, for a change."

"I was doing my *job*! You flouted the rules at every turn. I was trying to *protect* you."

Harry closed the distance between them. They were both red in the face and breathless. "Okay, this really shouldn't be turning me on."

"No, it shouldn't."

"But it is." Harry demonstrated by leaning into Severus, his erection unmistakable. "And you, too. Have you got decent lube at your place?"

Severus looked down his nose at Harry. "Of course I do. What do you think gay potions masters do in their spare time?"

"What are we waiting for then?"

 

~~~

 

The full moon was one night away; Remus was being driven to distraction by what he perceived as tentative interest from Harry. He pulled Harry in for a hopefully-not-goodnight kiss.

"Um... Remus..." Harry started as he tried to pull away. "You're like my step-godfather... it's like... incest."

"But I'm not your godfather, Harry," Remus insisted, not letting Harry go. "And as far as incest goes, it's practically tradition in pureblood wizarding society."

The room was awash in pheremones as Remus kissed Harry deeply.

They were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. Remus set his head on Harry's shoulder. "Fuck. That'll be Snape with the wolfsbane potion." He left Harry standing in the middle of the room and went to open the door.

He snatched the goblet from Snape's hand and gulped the potion down as Snape eyed Harry through the open door. Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the now-empty goblet was handed back. The door closed in his face, a muttered "thanks" barely heard.

Turning back to Harry, Remus asked, "Now, where were we?"

He dove in, only to have Harry squirm out of his arms, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he backed away towards the door.

"Um, thanks, Remus." Harry fumbled for the doorknob. "I've got to go. Early meeting. Good night!" He ran out the door.

Remus stood mouth agape for a long minute while he tried to figure out what happened.

He never kissed anyone after drinking the wolfsbane again.

 

~~~

 

The date had not gone at all well for Lucius. His first three restaurant choices were not to Harry's liking. The service at the fourth was abominable. And Lucius was getting frustrated. They had managed enough conversation for Lucius to realize that Harry would do quite nicely as a companion. Unfortunately, Harry didn't seem to be particularly interested. Lucius turned to persuasion. "I can offer you wealth."

"Got that." Harry was not impressed.

"Power."

"Got it."

"Prestige."

"Hello? Boy-Who-Lived-to-Kill-the-Dark-Lord here."

Lucius leaned forward to speak into Harry's ear. "Amazing sex on demand."

Harry sat back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm young, hung, famous, and newly out. I don't think I need any assistance there, thank you. Frankly, Mr Malfoy..."

"Please, call me Lucius." He turned on his best charming smile.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, *Lucius*. From where I stand, all you can offer me is the opportunity to be the solution for some washed-up queen's mid-life crisis."

Lucius clamped down hard on the urge to cast an unforgiveable. The boy had spirit, he thought. How best to utilize it? "I've got a dungeon full of Dark Arts sex toys..."

"Let's go."

"Check!"

***

Lucius was awoken by the sound of a zipper. He sat up and saw Harry shrugging into his robes. "Harry?"

"I'm sorry, Lucius." He didn't sound it. "I have to go." He looked at Lucius. "I have an early squash game... But I'll call you."

 

~~~

 

Harry closed the door quietly behind him.

"You're late." The voice coming from in front of the fireplace startled him.

"I'm sorry, Blaise." He walked across the room. "I didn't think you'd mind. You said you had an early day tomorrow. Lumos."

His assistant was smirking in the chair, naked. "My boss won't notice if I'm tardy. He had a late appointment tonight." He stood up and kissed Harry soundly. "How was it?"

Harry smiled. "Pretty good actually. He does this... thing... with the cane... He's twisted enough he'd probably go for a threesome..."

"Excellent! Who's on the agenda tomorrow?"


End file.
